


这不科学

by red_button



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel是个无神论的科学家，然后他遇到了猎魔人Dean，就算后来两个人一起猎了鬼，Castiel依旧不相信鬼怪的存在</p>
            </blockquote>





	这不科学

**Author's Note:**

> 这是科学家！Castiel的半AU世界。想到Castiel是科学家这个梗是因为看了Misha的巨石劫，虽然这是部稍微有点粗制滥造的片子，不过并不影响我开个脑洞

作为一个科学家，Castiel从来都不信那些鬼怪的事情。  
尽管研究所的科学家们都各有各的奇怪之处，可是因为不怎么掌握社交技能又坚信外星人的存在，这让Castiel显得尤为特别，大家私下里会偷偷管Castiel叫疯子，不过却没人敢欺负Castiel，因为在这个不大的镇子上几乎每个人都知道，Castiel的哥哥们个个都是不好惹的。  
几乎每个人，但这其中当然会有例外，比如Castiel的新邻居Dean Winchester。  
和不相信鬼怪存在的科学家邻居不同，Dean从小就在和那些Castiel不相信存在的鬼怪打交道，要是说得更精确一点的话，那就是Dean是个猎魔人，他猎杀那些鬼怪。  
不过Dean并不相信外星人的存在，虽然他也会看些有外星人出现的热门电影，但他就是不相信外星人的存在，除非让他遇上一个，不是恶作剧也不是精灵假扮的那种，真正的外星人。  
外星人到底存不存在暂且不提，那是Castiel该烦恼的事情。现在Dean烦恼的是怎么伪装一次偶遇。  
Dean搬到新家的第一天，在阳台上遇到了他的新邻居Castiel，几次接触下来，他发现自己喜欢上了这个表面上看起来有些呆呆的蓝眼睛男人。不知道该怎么展开追求的他只好制造一次次的“偶遇”。  
就这样Dean每天掐准了时间，找各种借口在各种地方“偶遇”Castiel，就比如现在在咖啡店外的这一次。  
“Hello, Dean，真巧，我们又遇到了。”  
“Hi, Cass，你看起来脸色不太好，发生什么了吗？”  
“可能是因为休息不够吧，最近研究所的同事工作的时候常常会发生一些事故，所以我的工作量就变大了。”  
“事故？你没事吧？”Dean听到Castiel说发生事故的那刻就紧张了起来，他把Castiel拉到一个角落，仔细检查了一遍Castiel，想要看看他有没有受伤。  
“我没事，应该只是因为他们操作不当造成的事故，不过事故多了，就总会有一些同事说是因为鬼怪作祟，不过你也知道，那些东西并不是真的存在。”  
“不论是因为什么，你都要小心。”  
“我会注意的，那么我回去继续加班了，再见，Dean。”  
“再见，Cass。”  
Dean决定这就回去好好查一查研究所的历史。

*********

那些关于鬼怪作祟的言论并不是空穴来风，查找资料加上偷偷潜入研究所的调查表明研究所里确实存在问题。尸骨早已被火化，唯一存在可能被附身的物品是研究所的实验器材，Dean只好再一次潜入了研究所。  
虽然轻松破坏了目标物品，不过还是出了点意外。  
“Dean？”他准备离开的时候被加班的Castiel发现了。  
“Hi, Cass。”  
“你在这里干嘛？”  
“呃……”知道Castiel并不相信鬼怪的存在，为了不破坏之前留下的美好印象，Dean决定现编一个借口，“我来这里是为了接你下班，毕竟最近你们这里有点不太平。”  
“谢谢，你也知道那些鬼怪什么的，只是编出来吓人的。”  
“是啊，不过那么晚了一个人回去总是不太安全的。”  
“你等我收拾一下东西。”  
两个人沿着昏暗的走廊向着出口走去，走着走着Dean悄悄地朝Castiel伸出了手，他为即将第一次握到Castiel的手而感到满心欢喜，可惜Dean今天的运气实在不太好，就在他要抓到Castiel手的时候，从走廊深处传来了一阵凄厉的吼声，“Castiel——”  
“我以为就只有你一个人在加班。”  
“我也是这么以为的。”  
“看来似乎有谁不想让你……”话还没说完Dean就被飞奔过来的黑影撞飞了出去。  
“Tom？”  
“Cass你认识他？”  
“是的，我们是同办公室的同事。不过他已经失踪了好多天，现在看到他完好无损的我就放心了，虽然他似乎对我有什么误解。”  
Dean站起身后仔细打量了一下力量大得出奇的Tom，正看到了他露出一口獠牙准备发动攻击，“看来也并不是完好无损，Cass小心！”  
挡在Castiel身前的Dean又被Tom打飞了出去。  
“Tom这口牙是怎么回事？”  
“他是吸血鬼。”  
“可吸血鬼并不存在啊。”  
被Dean和Castiel排除在对话外的Tom终于忍不住发出了嘲讽，“相信月球上发现了外星人的你，居然不相信有吸血鬼，这可真讽刺。不过没关系，反正我也要送你和你的小男朋友下地狱了。”  
“Cass！”  
愤怒的Castiel捡起了Dean掉在地上的刀，狠狠挥向了正攻击他的Tom，“我说了，那是个机器人的头！”[注1]  
这刀正中要害，瞬间Tom就和他的头说了再见，“不过我早晚能证明外星人是存在的，虽然你已经看不到了。”

*********

“你不介意吗？”Castiel打破了Impala上诡异的沉默。  
“什么？”  
“Tom说你是我男朋友的事情。”  
“不，我不介意，”经历了今晚的事后，Dean终于下定决定要和Castiel更进一步，“不如说我还挺高兴的。”  
“哦。”  
安静了片刻Castiel接着说道：“那现在你算是我的男朋友了？”  
“如果你希望的话。”  
“这样也挺好。”  
听到Castiel同意的话语，Dean高兴地吻了一下Castiel的脸颊。  
“不过Tom到底是怎么回事，感染了什么新型的病毒吗？”  
“Cass，他真的是吸血鬼。”  
“可吸血鬼并不存在啊。”  
“大部分传说中的鬼怪都是真实存在的。”  
“可是……”  
“就和外星人一样，不过大脚怪并不存在。”  
“好吧。”

-END-

 

注1：出自《巨石劫》里Misha的台词


End file.
